Destroyer of Worlds
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: I never knew silence could echo until I came here. it echoes so loudly, never giving me an escape from my own thoughts, my memories... (one-shot in Tamama's point of view, character death warning. reviews will be cookies for Tamama.


**Destroyer of Worlds**

I can still hear them, even now in my sanctuary of padded walls. I hear them laughing at me, judging me… I can still see that look on his face, of anger and betrayal… of hatred and the deepest sorrow… I can hear them speaking even though I can't see them. Voices that sound so much like my former friends.

I never knew silence could echo until I came here. It echoes so loudly, never giving me an escape from my thoughts, my memories… it's so lonely here, no one comes to visit me anymore. Not my parents, not Giroro or Natsumi or Dororo, not Karara or Taruru… not even Momoka comes to see me anymore… the thought of her makes my eyes sting.

It's all **HER** fault! That stupid bitch took my sergeant away from me! It's always her voice that laughs at me the most… laughing at my failure and mocking my pain. I don't know why she haunts me, she got what she wanted. Took what was rightfully mine, the thing that meant the most to me. I can still remember the way she looked in her wedding dress, how the sun shone brightly and the birds sang on her wedding day… all mocking me as she took her groom into her arms and went joyfully to her ride. I can remember how happy he looked in the arms of who should have been me.

It was after the wedding that the voices came. They said they would help me, suggested that I kill the stupid cunt. So I did. I can still feel her warm blood on my hands, I remember the wonderful feeling of seeing the light of life leave her hideous eyes. It was so easy to lure her away, get her alone. All I had to say was that I had a late wedding gift for her and that she had to come right away. Keroro was out with the others, celebrating his marriage so he couldn't come.

Heh, gullible, trusting wench. I served her some poisonous tea, told her to relax before she got her gift because she'd love it so much. But it was taking to long, and the sound of her voice, talking on and on and on about how **SHE **was the lucky one and how happy she was that **SHE** had been the one to marry him. I couldn't take it anymore.

The next thing I knew her still beating heart was in my bloody hands and she was on the floor in a small and growing pool of her own blood. The sight made me happy, happier than I've ever been before. Before her dying breath, before I squeezed her heart in my hand, I reveled in the look of shock and hurt on her ugly face. I was so happy that she was gone that I didn't hear the doorbell; I didn't notice that the door was opening.

He had come to visit, to receive the gift that didn't exist with his new, young wife. The memory of the look he gave me haunts me every moment of every waking hour. Taunting me deeper into madness. Fear had overcome me as I realized I had made a grave mistake. I pleaded on my knees for forgiveness. Instead I got a scar on my body and deep within my soul, scars that will never heal. I don't remember much of what happened between then and the time I came here… it was all a blur.

Almost every one that came to visit me for the first time asked me why I did it. Some were sad, some were angry, others just disappointed. I would tell them and ask how Keroro was doing. He hated me, wanted nothing to do with me… oh my beloved sergeant, if I could, I'd take it all back if only you'd just be friends with me again. Give you a gift for real if you'd just look at me the way you did before. Talk to me about pointless things like those stupid models you love so much. I would be that she-devils slave for life if you would just come see me, tell me everything's going to be okay.

But no, days turn into decades and I never see you again. My visitors stop coming and I'm left here to rot in loneliness as I am forgotten by those who used to love me. Funny, it was once Dororo who was always forgotten. I suppose I have to sympathize with him now.

Oh, Lady Mois, lord of Terror, I'll never forget how you destroyed my world.

**Please leave a review after you red this, k? Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
